The Origin
by Emma15
Summary: Someone's past surprisingly shows up.
1. Default Chapter

"I really don't know how to thank you for this... for all you've done." The dark haired woman offered hesitantly, with a smile.  
  
Challenger smiled charmingly, "oh its nothing really." he said grandiosely.  
  
"Nothing we haven't done a million times before." Finn muttered under her breath and walked ahead.  
  
Veronica frowned at the younger girls back and exchanged a look with George. He shrugged and went back to conversing with their new companion.   
  
Veronica decided to have a little chat with Finn, so she ran ahead also.  
  
They'd been out scouting for herbs and greens to replenish their supply when they'd come across a woman in need of their help. So they'd helped her and were now bringing her back to the tree house before setting out to help her find her group in a few days.   
  
"What's wrong Finn?" she asked immediately, no need to beat around the bush with this member of their family.  
  
She sighed, "how many times has this happened Vee? How many times have we brought someone home with us from the trail who mysteriously got separated from their group?"  
  
Veronica shrugged, "a few times."  
  
"It happens ALL the time...." she said, frustrated.  
  
"Ok so it happens more than a few times.... we can't just deny this woman our help because we've helped a lot of other people before her."  
  
"....and every single time we bring one of them home with..." Finn continued as if Veronica hadn't spoken "...us, there's trouble. ALWAYS. So tell me Vee why are we bringing her home?"  
  
"Because we can't just leave her out here alone. She obviously doesn't know how to take care of herself in a jungle. For Christ sake Finn she didn't even have a canteen with her; she's wearing a silk skirt and a feathered hat. Marguerite was more jungle prepared her first year here."  
  
Finn was silent for a moment, then sighed dramatically, "Fine.... whatever.... but just remember that I warned you. Something is going to happen. Whenever we bring anyone home, something always does."  
  
"Come on, Finn, I think she's harmless. I mean she looks like she about fifty, we've been on the trail back for almost three days now and in all that time she hasn't done or said a single suspicious thing; and to top it off Challenger seems to enjoy her conversation. "  
  
Finn gave her a pointed look and this last statement and Veronica burst out in laughter, "Ok so the last point isn't really comforting but still.... I think she's harmless."  
  
Finn smiled, resigned, "ok Vee whatever you say."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There it is home sweet home" George proclaimed proudly to their guest.  
  
"wow." she said softly ".... that's just...amazing"  
  
"Vee's parents built it." Finn added as she opened the fence.  
  
"Your parents had a gift for architecture. Veronica."   
  
"thank you" she said softly.  
  
As the elevator reached the ground floor George stepped back and murmured "Ladies first." allowing their guest to enter before him.  
  
The other two ladies followed. As they entered Finn whispered to Veronica " here we go." Earning herself a glare.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The Origin: Chap 2

Authors Note: Hello to everyone. First off I want to start by thanking those who reviewed. I loooooooooove reviews but then again who doesn't. =)  
  
-A. Windor  
  
Finn IS right. But lets face it, does anyone ever REALLY listen to the youngest. ;)  
  
- Barbie dahl3   
  
I think that on the Lost World its safe to say that 9 out 10 guests will be trouble.  
  
-TheChosenOne3  
  
You're right Finn does have a lot more common sense then the rest of them. I think she's a realist.   
  
-MissMeganJane and Keyes3303  
  
Here's more...  
  
Ok and now Authors Note #2: I made up Roxton's parents names'. And I created a fake place/country/state/ whatever. Its exact location will be explained in future chapters. Oh and the year is 1926, according to me they arrived on the plateau in 1919. I don't know if that's right or not. You can send me the right year and I'll fix it. Its not really critical to the story but just in case anybody really cares. =)  
  
And without further ado....  
  
"Holly?"  
  
The woman said in a whispered voice as she began walking towards Marguerite who stood a few feet away.  
  
"Sweetheart..." she continued "what are you doing her...no...." she said as she stood before Marguerite who now had a wary look on her face.   
  
The other explorers looked a bit confused but they had in the past few days come to trust this bedraggled woman they'd found nearly dead on the trail. So they said nothing but continued to file in from the elevator.  
  
"No .....not Holly." she said as she reached out as if to touch Marguerite's hair then pulled back. She was looking at her intently. Her eyes boring into Marguerite's.   
  
".....But definitely one of Belle's....Oh god!..." she whispered "...oh my god..." a long moment followed as the woman's eyes filled with tears, "Marguerite?..." she said as she pulled the younger woman into her arms, holding her close she added in a breathy voice, "oh god Marguerite?..." .  
  
She held her tightly as if she never wanted to let go. Marguerite glared at her fellow explorers, Challenger, Veronica, and Finn but they made helpless motions. None of them knew what could cause such odd activity in their companion. Finn sent Veronica a knowing look. The latter returned a glare.  
  
When the woman pulled back there were tears in her eyes. "Please," she said in a tense voice on the edge of tears, "please tell me Belle found you. Please tell me you know her. Tell me it didn't end like that."   
  
Marguerite shrugged out of the woman's embrace. "I'm sorry lady but I don't know what your talking about. How do you know my name?"  
  
"oh god" she said and covered her face with her hands.   
  
"There, there now there's no need for this." Challenger said as he took her by the shoulders and led her to the couch a few feet away. "I'm sure whatever it is we'll be able to work it out."  
  
The woman shook her head, "No" she said "not unless you can rewrite history" she sniffled and looked up her gaze seeking Marguerite's. "You have his eyes. She loved his eyes. She always said you'd have them, that you were daddy's little girl even in the womb."  
  
Marguerite paled and the others in the room stilled. Roxton who had been watching from the kitchen joined his pregnant wife, putting an arm around her. From the safety of Roxton's hold Marguerite said in a tense voice, "I don't understand what you're talking about. who are you? How do you know me?"  
  
"Oh honey...a great injustice has been done to you." she said pitifully before burying her face in her hands again.  
  
"This is Karla Veloz. We found her on the trail last week." Challenger said obviously trying to ease the tension.  
  
"She was de-hydrated and had gotten separated from her group." Veronica said softly.  
  
"...as usual." was Finn's contribution.   
  
Ned was still at the Zanga Village where he'd been for the past week, collecting something for the professor. So all but he of the explorers were now congregated in the main room, staring at the small, dark haired woman who sobbed into her hands.  
  
Silence befell the tree house, all that was heard was the quiet sniffling of Karla's tears.   
  
"I'm sorry." she said after a moment. "I relived it all there for a second." She was obviously trying to gain control of herself.   
  
Marguerite walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"What did you re-live?" she asked the woman softly  
  
Karla turned to her, "you're so beautiful, just like her. Oh god."  
  
"Veloz... as in The Spanish House of Veloz" Roxton cut in a bit harshly.  
  
Tears streaming down her face, Karla nodded. "Yes." She was silent then she said firmly, meeting Roxton's gaze, "You are her husband?"  
  
"Yes" he said firmly  
  
She nodded, then looked to Marguerite again and smiled shakily. "Stand with me darling." She said softly.  
  
Marguerite complied, even allowing the woman to take her hand. There was something about her that inspired trust.  
  
Lifting her hand slightly Karla proclaimed slowly, emphasizing each word, in a royal voice, "May I present to you, Lady Marguerite Isabella Messina of the House of Mendoza. Daughter of Lady Isabelle Gabriella Reyes of the House of Mendoza and Lord Christopher Messina. Sole Heir to the Messina Fortune and the titled Princess of Azania." 


	3. The Origin: Chap 3

****

Author's note: I'm glad to see that everyone is enjoying the story.

****

- TheChosenOne3 and MissMeganJane 

Come on you two, deep down inside we always knew Marguerite was royalty, I mean she certainly did. :)

****

- Kat 183

No Roxton Floozies here! =)

****

- Spirita, Keys 3303, and Zeus Fluff _(interesting name by the way)_

Here's more...

Silence followed this statement, asserted with such confidence. No one knew what to say. Marguerite had searched for so long to find her past, her heritage, with always no results. Now in the space of seconds she had not just a name but a fortune and a title to go with it. 

Hesitantly she pulled her hand out of Karla's and asked softly, "Are you sure?... Are you sure its me?.... Are you positive that, that person you just named is me?

"I'd stake my very soul on it." she said, staring Marguerite boldly in the face. "I am not mistaken." she added after a moment.

"Prove it." Roxton said, eyeing her suspiciously. Marguerite was 6 months pregnant and this kind of emotional overload wasn't a good thing in his mind but at least if it was going to happen, he was going to make sure that it was valid and not the ramblings of a senile woman.

Karla looked to him and there was approval written all over her face. Then turned back to Marguerite, "My dear" she said softly "You had a very sad childhood, very lonely. Never in one place for very long, always moving about. You never knew either of your parents or any guardian. Money you never lacked, affection you never had. With you, you always carried a gold chain with a heart shaped locket on it. It was engraved with the words, _To our darling Marguerite, forever in our hearts._" 

She paused here and her eyes once again filled with tears, "He.. your father.. he gave one to you and one to your mother. Hers said, _To my wife, my heart, my soul, Our love binds us eternally._ They were very much in love. You... you look very much like your mother." On the last words tears spilled out of her eyes and Marguerite felt the world tip. 

Roxton reached out to steady her. She slumped against him weakly, her eyes sliding shut. Carefully, lovingly he scooped her into his arms, shooting a glare in Karla's direction. 

Marguerite buried her face in Roxton's chest as the wave of dizziness swept over her. She was clutching his shirt tightly and didn't care. A lot had happened to her in the past years. They'd been on the plateau for 7 years now and in that time she'd become a completely different person than the one that had sold Veronica six months into the expedition. She'd changed.

She was a daughter now - Challenger's. A sister - Ned and Veronica's. A mentor - Finn's. A wife - Roxton's. But most importantly she was a mother now - three year William napped peaceably in his bed. Each and every role she had acquired had changed her, shaped her into the woman she was today. A woman who was hard to truly anger, who was considerate in a subtle way, who was loyal to a fault and who would sacrifice anything for those she loved. 

She was happy. She had stopped searching for the past and looked forward to the future. She didn't need this now, didn't want this now.

"Marguerite?... baby...." Roxton said as he laid her on the sofa.

She whimpered and snuggled closer to him, rejecting the softness of the couch, preferring his warmth. 

"Come on honey, open up, let me see those eyes...."

"No... This can't be happening... John, make it go away..... not now... I don't want this now...." she murmured tearfully into his shirt.

"hey, hey look at me.." he tilted her chin up with his hand. Her eyes were tear filled and had the look of a doe caught in the headlights - fear, shock, curiosity all mixing and swirling in there.

"What this woman has to say, it changes nothing. It gives you a past but your present, your future is here with me; with us." He told her lovingly.

"John this woman knows who I am.... she knows me.... John..... I don't even know me...." the tears fell. 

"What do you mean you don't know you?" He said frowning slightly 

"I know you." He added as he gazed into her eyes. Determined to drive out the fear. 

"Your my wife. Your Lady Marguerite Roxton... a wonderful, caring, loving, some-what-temperamental woman who is an exceptional mother; a loyal friend; and a brilliant scholar." He paused and added with a slight smile "And that's just the beginning."

"This woman and her knowledge of your **_past_** - because my dear it is your **_past _**and nothing more - doesn't change any of that."

"I'm... John... I'm afraid.... I'm afraid of what she has to say. What she knows, I have this feeling.... that.... I'm going to cry.... that this knowledge is going to bring pain.... and it scares me." she whispered 

He smiled softly, "It shouldn't. Nothing she says can change who you are Marguerite. Only you can do that. And I'm here, we're all here, we're your family. You don't even have to listen to her if you don't want to."

She looked down again and he let her explore her thoughts for a moment.

"Of course I want to." she said after a moment. A determined glint in her eyes.

He smiled. they all smiled, that was their Marguerite - never backing down from a challenge.

Karla sensing the ease in tension approached the couple on the couch.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I'm.... I'm beyond shocked to find you here. How did you get here? When did you get here?"

Marguerite shook her head wiping at her tears. She sat up. "No, I'll ask the questions." she took a breath as Karla nodded accepting her decree, then she said in a hard voice that said she was ready for anything "If my parents were so much in love then why'd they give up their kid?"


	4. The Origin: Chap 4

****

Authors Note: Hi, everyone. As always thanks for the reviews.

Oh and it just occured to me. I didn't write a disclaimer for this story. Soooooooo, just in case you were wondering...

Disclaimer: The characters in TLW are not mine.

Anyway....

****

- Keys3303

That's our Marguerite: Take Charge. :)

****

- ZeusFluff

Geez, the name had nothing to do with what I thought... I was thinking more along the lines of Greek gods. (hehehe)

****

- TheChosenOne3

Thanks for your hint. Very subtle. ;)

****

- MissMeganJane

I have a lot of this story finished, so you can expect chapters nearly every day for awhile. I'll warn you when I'm going to slow it down. 

For now though, the story will be updated fairly quickly.

****

- LoveMR and Spirita:

I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's more....

Authors Note #2: Just a note for those of you following my other story _Linked_. The reason its taking me so long to update that one is that unlike this one I don't have most of it written. So just bear with me, k. =) I'll finish it... promise.

Without further ado........

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Karla smiled sadly at the question. Taking a deep breath she sat down. "They didn't. They wouldn't ever have given you up."

"That's interesting considering that I never knew them. I never so much as knew there names... Are they even still alive?"

"Your mother is. Your father... he..."

"... he died" she finished for the woman, who seemed reluctant to say the word. 

"He was murdered."

"What?"

"Its a long story, honey and it apparently has no happy ending."

Marguerite paused and glanced at John who intertwined his finger with hers, she shrugged then and said as carelessly as she could manage, "I've never believed in fairy tale endings anyway so go ahead. How do you know my mother?"

"We grew up together. I'm the only Veloz daughter and Belle is the youngest of the Mendoza children. There's four of them - two boys and two girls. The boys and Rosa each followed each other closely. But Four and a half years separated Rosa and Belle. She was the baby, the princess..... the favorite." 

Karla smiled softly remembering the little girl that her best friend had once been. "Richard, her father, was especially attached to her. From the time she could walk, she had him wrapped around her little finger. All her life there was nothing she wanted, that she couldn't have. Every thing she could possibly want he gave her. At every party she ever attended she was truly the belle of the ball. She glimmered and was epitome of what a Spanish Maiden should be - sweet and docile, charming and lovely, delicate and graceful, respectful and obedient; above all obedient." She paused here and returned her gaze to Marguerite's, a serious look invaded where the tender one had been.

"You must understand that, Marguerite, for you to comprehend this tale: you must understand that above and beyond everything else she was expected to be obedient and she fulfilled this expectation to a T. In her mind her father's word was law. It was not subject to questioning or compromise; it just was."

Marguerite smirked, "Doesn't sound like we're much alike. I never handled authority well."

Karla smiled, "You never had authority like this. This was an unspoken agreement between the two of them that was established before she even entered grade school. He gave her everything, let her do anything - within reason of course and in return she obeyed him unconditionally." Marguerite still looked unconvinced so Karla continued "He loved her. She was the light of his life and she was so because, she was truly the perfect daughter. For awhile anyway."

Marguerite met Karla's steadily and asked in a steady voice, "What do you mean?"

Karla smiled sadly, "It means that Little girls grow up, and with that growth comes understanding and change. Change that is sometimes hard to accept." She looked down and said quietly, "Your mother hasn't spoken to her father since she was 17 years old."

"Her father..." Marguerite murmured softly "my grandfather."

Karla shook her head smiling sadly, "not according to her. I remember once I said something like, _he's your daughter's grandfather_ and she went ballistic. He was not your grandfather, she said, that he didn't deserve such an honor, that he didn't deserve to be associated with anything's of Christopher's."

Marguerite was silent for a moment before she in a hushed voice, "She loved him very much."

It was a statement but Karla answered anyway, "Yes, she did. They believed they were soul mates, they believed they'd met and loved each other many times throughout history." she smiled slightly and took a breath "None of you have asked what I'm waiting for."

The explorers looked at her blankly. Each had been absorbed into the tale she'd been spinning of what sounded like a little princess. 

"what about the siblings." Karla said with a smile, prompting the others.

John inclined his head a little and said in a mocking voice "What about the siblings?"

"The boys were twins" she began immediately after giving Roxton a _look_ that said she didn't appreciate his tone. "and pretty much good at everything. Marcus and Lucas - Mark and Luke, to family and friends, they're Mendoza through and through. They were and are good-looking, but they were never much involved with their sisters. They had a separate education and very different hobbies but they loved them, especially Belle. I remember she could be yards and yards away and the minute she caught sight of them she'd shoot out like a bullet and land atop them with hugs. She loved them, even though she didn't really _know _them, the feeling was mutual. Both were out of the house by the time Belle's situation unfolded. In fact one was out of the country."

"And the sister." Finn asked. 

The change of Karla's face was instant, dramatic. When talking about the boys, their was a fond look in her eyes and a faint smile on her lips. At the mention of the sister a look of pure hatred covered her face; her features didn't change in the least but the smile became brittle and her eyes hard. 

"Rosa" she spat the name.

She looked down as if to collect her thoughts. When she raised her head again there was pure fury and hate in her eyes. She directed her gaze towards Marguerite and for the first time the beautiful heiress had trouble meeting it. 

"Your aunt, my dear, is your mysterious benefactor."


	5. The Origin: Chap 5

Silence followed as the group digested this information. Marguerite's brow furrowed as she processed what that meant.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Finn asked "I mean she paid for your school."

"Yeah...." Marguerite said softly, still deep in thought. "...but... I... I was never in any school for more than 6 months." 

"If your aunt was the benefactor, why didn't you ever know her." Veronica questioned softly. It didn't make any sense, there had to be more to it than that.

All eyes turned to the one person who could answer the question.

Karla smiled bitterly, "Rosa was nearly five when they brought Belle home from the hospital. I'm told she tried to smother her under a pillow that night. Things went downhill from there. The jealously was instantaneous. They never had a moment of sisterly affection or closeness. Rosa was always trying to hurt Belle, in anyway possible. It ate her alive the feeling that she was never as good or as pretty as Belle. That she wasn't as liked or admired. She was always competing, always trying to outdo Belle. Sibling rivalry turned to real envy and that eventually turned to... to hate... to **loathing**." Shocked expressions registered on the explorers faces as Karla said the word. 

"I know its a strong word," she said softly, "but its the only one that can be used to describe what Rosa must have felt for Belle, for her to do to her what she did."

Everyone was silent. Then Marguerite asked in a soft voice, "What did she do?"

Karla looked down for a moment and when her head lifted there was a deep sorrow swimming in her eyes, she spoke softly but her words carried life altering impact, "She organized and personally executed the kidnapping of Belle's 5 month old daughter."


	6. The Origin: Chap 6

Marguerite had known, even before Karla had opened her mouth, she'd known. It was that special intuition she'd always had that let her know, the Goosebumps that crawled across her skin had warned. But mostly Karla's dark, tear filled eyes had told her. 

"What..." she said in a choked voice, her own eyes feeling suspiciously moist.

The tears dripped from Karla's eyes. "she had you kidnapped, baby.... and she was present... when the men she hired carried out her order."

Marguerite shook her head, "how.... why?.... why would she do something like that?.... how could she?.... to her own sister.... to her own blood..."

"...sounds like she didn't have much blood in her." Finn said in her usual manner. 

The others were all grim faced. The implications this was bringing about were not good ones. 

"I don't understand... why?.... what happened?.... why?" tears were beginning to stream down Marguerites face, her color was rising as was her voice. Roxton began to murmur soothing words to her as he rubbed her back gently but she wasn't listening, she was lost in her thoughts.

She'd been kidnapped, all her life she'd believed she was abandoned, that no one had wanted her... but that she'd been taken.... that had never crossed her mind. That she'd been a loved child and had been abducted from parents who'd treasured her, she'd never foreseen.

Dear god, at FIVE MONTHS, she'd been taken at FIVE MONTHS. Children were still so tiny at five months. Willy had learned to smile by them and had been kicking his little feet all over the place, he'd recognized her and cooed when she'd held him. 

God, if someone took her baby, if someone stole her precious Willy, she'd die... her life would loose all meaning... she'd give up on life; _no you wouldn't,_ a little voice in her head said, _if someone stole your Willy, you'd look for him; you'd never stop looking_. Yes, she thought, trying to calm her frantic heartbeat and slow her racing thoughts, she'd look until she found him, even if it took her whole life, she'd never give up.

"Did.... did they look for me.... my parents.... I mean... did they try.... to find me."

"She's still looking."

"She?...oh right... my father is dead."

Karla smiled a little, " I got ahead of myself. Let me start from the beginning. From when your parents first met. okay?"

Marguerite took a calming breath and nodded. The beginning, yes, there was always a beginning. 

John gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. She looked to him and found his eyes concerned, she tried to give him a reassuring smiled but knew it fell short. Glancing at the others she found them all just as worried. 

"Belle was 14 years old. Christopher was 20 the first time they met." Karla began. 


	7. Authors Note

****

Authors Note: Hi everyone

Bad news, I'm canceling the story.

Just kidding. =) just a joke folks, to lighten the mood. :)

I'm not canceling, I just want some opinions. In a couple more chapters I'm going to give myself the option of going supernatural. 

For those of you who've read my other story _Linked_ it would be something like that.

What I want to know is how many people out there would like to see this. 

So vote:

a) if you want the story to stay realistic.

or

b) if you want to see a supernatural twist.

Thanks.

Emma


	8. The Origin: Chap 7

****

Authors Note: This is a long one folks. =) And its gonna have to last you a couple days 'cause mid-terms are coming up and I have to get all A's. ;) 

Anyway, thanks for all your opinions, I appreciate them. But honestly... you people aren't much help. ;) I've got two realistic votes, two supernatural, two _can't decide_, and one person --E1stwin-- who thinks I should do both. 

I will if you want me too, but its gonna take longer. 

****

-Spirita

I was thinking of supernatural along the lines of portals and time traveling and stuff like that, you know regular TLW stuff. :)

****

-TheChosenOne3

You'll get the story of Marguerite's parents alright. I have a friend who says the fic is almost all about them **but** don't worry it isn't. I just like to give background. =)

Anyway, keep reviews and votes coming...

thanks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"It was at a ball, one that Belle wasn't suppose to be at but she'd talked her father into allowing it, who consequentially was friends with my father. Richard told my dad that Belle was going so I was allowed to go too. I remember we were having a great time, watching all the dancing and movement. We were too young to be taken out on the floor, but at the time watching was good enough for us. I was never an overly pretty girl. But Belle, well lets just say her nickname didn't come because her name is Isabelle. At 14 she had a mass of raven curls that hung to her waist, a very slim waist, by the way and the largest, bluest eyes you've ever seen. They sparkled all the time and she was always laughing... she had no reason not to be."

Karla's smile was distant as if she was actually seeing it all again, "I'm sure that night she caught the eye of many men. But the only one who dared to approach the _Darling_ Mendoza Maiden without first consulting with her father was the _dashing_ Christopher Messina." She paused here a moment and shook her head softly, still smiling.

"I don't think he knew how young she was. I think he only knew that she was gorgeous. He asked her to dance and she didn't even hesitate. They made the handsomest couple out there."

"I thought you said you couldn't dance." Veronica questioned softly.

Karla smiled, "We weren't suppose to, but... well... I don't think she remembered that detail at that point. She danced four dances with him before her father noticed. Immediately, he went out onto the floor and grasped her arm, pulling her away. He told Christopher, that his daughter was but a child and that he was not to go near her ever again. It was talked about for weeks the way he pulled her out of there. He just grabbed her and headed for the door, they didn't even say good-bye to anyone, they just rushed out. And the whole time her father was yelling, the whole time it took to cross the floor and head towards the door her eyes were fixed on him. For three weeks after that she wasn't allowed out of the estate. It was the first time I can remember he punished her." Karla paused her expression thoughtful.

"I think back on it now and I can see what he saw. I can see the danger he saw. He knew what could happen. What he didn't know was that by the time he snatched her from Christopher's grasp on that dance floor it was already too late. The damage had already been done. Belle had fallen in love at first sight."

"So what happened?" Finn asked expectantly when Karla paused

"For the first time in her life Belle was angry at her father. He'd humiliated her at that ball and that was something not to be taken lightly. It was the first step in the deterioration of their relationship. He should have known that her wounded pride would drive a wedge between them, he'd instilled that pride in her. He should have known that she would never apologize, would never admit to being wrong. He demanded that admittance from her and she refused, for the first time in her life she defied him and as the days wore on it became a habit for her."

"Somehow Richard knew, he felt that he was losing his little princess. He began to focus his attentions on Rosa. In turn she never lost a chance to rub it in Belle's face that **she **was now fathers favorite. At first it would burn Belle up, but as the days turned to weeks she became more acceptant of it, something that drove Rosa mad." Karla smiled " Of course she became more acceptant because a certain somebody was leaving roses on her window sill and meeting her in gardens."

The explorers smiled a long with Karla, "awwwww....sounds romantic." Finn said her eyes shining.

"I suppose it was. Like Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, we used to say. Unfortunately, at the time Belle and I forgot one crucial detail - the name of the play is **The Tragedy** of Romeo and Juliet." she smiled sadly here. As though the realization of this years ago would have stopped the happenings that occurred. 

"I used to help them out." she began again. Making an obvious effort to drag her mind away from the tragic ending and focus on the delightful beginning. 

"I'd go the house and ask if Belle could come visit me and of course they'd let her. To say no would be an insult to my House. Then we'd walk to the park and he'd be waiting. They'd thank me and I'd leave them there for about an hour or so. One day she came out of that garden and said to me _he wants me to marry him, he asked me to be his wife_."

Karla sighed, "It was the beginning of the end for them. As long as they had a harmless little romance everything was fine but when talk of marriage began things got more complicated. The House of Mendoza had publicly insulted the House of Messina after that ball. It was big thing when a 14 year old maiden was taken on the dance floor by 20 year old man who had already traveled the world twice. It was talked about in social circles for months. Richard had been fuming. He'd gone to Christopher's family home immediately and pronounced him a variety of colorful names. The Messina's knowing that he was right, that Christopher had had no right to take her onto the floor, were very apologetic and were placing a lot of pressure on Chris to make amends. So in Chris' mind what better way to make amends then to marry the girl, the fact that he loved her was just an added bonus, right?"

She sighed once more as she continued, "He had a plan, she told me. He'd have his family throw a big party and invite the Mendoza's supposedly so that he could apologize. All the most prominent family's in Spain would attend. Right before dinner he would rise and proclaim that he needed to apologize to the Mendoza's for a wrong he had committed against their youngest. But instead of apologizing for taking her out onto the dance floor months earlier, he would apologize for meeting her in secret for the past three months. He would then offer to marry her, in order to repair any wrongs. Of course her father would have to accept, he couldn't disgrace his name by denying the hand of a girl who had already spent an exuberant amount of time alone with this young man. It was brilliant right? not a fault in the plan. It should have worked out marvelously, right?"

The explorers just stared at her. Each thinking the same thing, obviously it didn't work out marvelously. It was Roxton who spoke, "But it didn't work did it?"

She shook her head, "No..." she said softly "It didn't.... it might have. In fact it probably would have but it never got a chance to."

"About two weeks before the party, Christopher did something he'd never done before, something, that was....plainly.... really stupid. He snuck into the Mendoza Estate and threw pebbles at Belle's window. She saw him and sneaked out. I wasn't there, so I don't know what they said or did but I can imagine. They figured in a couple of weeks they'd be engaged and soon after that married so....... Anyway, later on Belle told me that Rosa had seen found them in the garden kissing. I was aghast, she told me to calm down that Rosa had promised not to tell. I was wary, she assured me that when a Mendoza gave their word they kept it and Rosa had given her word. So I accepted and we moved on. As the day of the party drew nearer we completely forgot about it."

She had stopped completely now. Wasn't looking at them or smiling. She just sat. 

"What happened?" Marguerite asked in a tremulous voice. Knowing that whatever it was wasn't good.

"That night.... mere moments before Christopher was to stand. Richard stood. 


	9. The Origin: Chap 8

Authors Note:

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long folks. I got distracted, I'm writing a fic. using the movie _Fast and the Furious_. 

Please review... I Loooooooooooooooove reviews!! =)

I hope you like it.

Enjoy....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He faced the dinner table and proclaimed that he had perhaps been a bit rash in his previous estimation of 'young Chris'.

"He proclaimed that when he had seen Christopher take his youngest daughter onto the dance floor, he had been blinded by rage. He had misunderstood and believed the young man's intentions towards his Belle. However, his eldest daughter had come to him recently and confessed to him a series of declarations that had left him open mouthed. Tearfully, she had admitted to him that she and young Christopher had had a series of tryst and that the young man had asked for her hand in marriage. She had confessed that although she would elope with him because of their great love, she would much rather that they have a traditional wedding. That it was not Christopher that was interested in Belle but his younger cousin, Robert Messina. That the only reason he'd taken Belle out onto the floor was because he knew her as his beloved's little sister and his cousins love interest and thus had wanted her to have fun. Having stated all this Richard Mendoza officially gave the hand of his eldest daughter to Christopher Messina and that of his youngest to Robert Messina. Offering heartfelt apologies to the Messina household and expressing his enthusiasm for the upcoming nuptials."

Karla paused here, "Instantly, the room was in an uproar. It never occurred to any of the guests to consult with young couples. Congratulations and questions about the wedding day were all people said to them. The Mendoza and Messina Patriarchs immediately retreated to the study to talk business, politics, and other things men talk about when two powerful families are about to be united. The Mothers began talk of reception halls and gown materials. The guests began planning what they'd wear and give as gifts to the two young couples who'd begin their lives together that day. And it was done, settled. Rosa would be Christopher's bride and Belle would be Robert's, a boy, by the way that she'd seen twice in her life." 

Karla stopped here and allowed that information to seep into their brains. Then she sought Marguerites eyes and whispered gently. "They couldn't say no. You understand that, right? They couldn't say no, anymore than Richard would have been able to. It would have disgraced both family's. Made them outcasts. Christopher was willing to. He told her that just because their families said it, didn't mean it had to be. They'd elope, he said, move to England or America, they'd live their own lives without the burden of family honor, legacies, or heritage. They'd start their own legacies..."

"So why didn't they? What in gods name kept them there? Why did they give in? Why'd they let themselves be separated like that?... I don't understand... it doesn't make sense...it.... it just...." Marguerite asked in a slightly desperate tone, she could see these people in her minds eye, could see their agony at being torn apart, their desperation to find a way, anyway to be together. Roxton reached out and gently took her hand again. She leaned against him, glancing quickly at the door to the room in which their son lay sleeping. 

"Because she wasn't ready. We must remember, Belle was fourteen. She was a child. As much as she wanted to rebel against her fathers word, she couldn't. You cannot erase years of breeding in an instant. Her father's word was law and it never even crossed her mind that she could contradict it." 

"In all fairness, it never crossed my mind either. We weren't brought up that way. Defying him wasn't logical in our minds. Believe it or not, in her mind as well as in mine, it was far more logical for them to separate then to challenge his word."

"So they just... gave up.... they just let each other... how could they... how could they live like that?... ."

"They couldn't... live like that. It should have been are first clue that something terrible was going to happen. Situations like that could only last so long. That night we didn't speak, any of us. We each went home with our families and the next time I saw Belle was at her wedding. Till this day, I can still see their faces, Christopher's full of shock, like he still couldn't believe this was happening; Belle's full of anguish, like she understood perfectly what was happening; and Rosa's.... Rosa's full of triumph, like she'd won, and at that moment she had. She'd finally done the one thing she'd dedicated her life to - she'd outdone her sister."

"You know I really don't like this Rosa person, do you happen to know where I could find her. I've got a few things to say and do to her." Finn said brusquely after a moment of silence.

Karla smiled slightly, "Rosa died 12 years ago. The doctors never could identify what it was that killed her. It seemed to consume her day by day until finally there was nothing left. Personally I think that it was her very hate that fermented and grew inside her until it ate her up alive."

After a moment she added gravely, "She hated you Marguerite."

A shiver went up Marguerite's spine, but she forced herself to meet Karla's gaze. "I've been hated by many in my life"

"Not like this. She had won. She'd defeated Belle. It was an unspoken, unrecognized war that she had waged on her sister. And she had won it."

"Then you were conceived, brought into this world. And she hadn't won. She hadn't been able to defeat her sister, defeat the love between them. You were that sign. An unbreakable bond between them that united them forever and proclaimed with certainty that she had not won. She had lost. Belle had won."

"She hated you."

The room was silent, and a chill seemed to have seeped into it. Marguerite felt cold. A frigidness that started in her center and worked its way out. Roxton held her close but still he couldn't drive the chill away. Looking into the faces of her family, she saw her chill reflected in them. _ How could someone be so cruel? So awful? So... hateful. To their own sister...."_

Veronica stood, and went to kneel in front of Marguerite. She took her free hand and gave it a squeeze. "You all right?" she questioned gently.

"I.... I don't know." She said numbly.

Veronica nodded, standing she pulled Marguerite to her in hug, whispering in her ear, "That was then, Today you are loved."

Marguerite gave a grateful smile as Veronica moved away. She opened her mouth to speak when, "Mo-mm-yyyyy......" came a wail from behind a door. 


	10. The Origin: Chap 9

****

Authors Note: Hi!! Everyone... 

how's life out there in TV land, or I guess in this case it would be Fan Fiction Land =)

Anyway, Here's another chapter.... I have to say that this story is not moving as quickly as I expected... I'm really going to try and speed it up. That means the next chapter posted will wrap up the Belle and Christopher story which has gone on long enough in my opinion. Which in turn means it will be long... which means it could take a few days. On the bright side the world hasn't ended. =)

I know, that has side nothing to do with this side but hey no one said the bright side has to be the other side of the same issue, right? =)

Thanks for all your reviews, your all so great!! =)

****

- MissMeganJane:

Sure I can: _ Cliffhanger_. (hehehe) Its a love hate relationship. I love writing them, hate reading them. ;) Thanks for the good wishes - I got two A's, one A-, and I'm waiting on two more. 

****

- keys3303:

Killing people has never been my intention, mild heartfailure... now that's the goal. ;) 

****

- TheChosenOne3:

Thanks for the reminder... It should please those M/R fans out there to know that the next _Linked_ chapter is all about them...

****

- A. Windsor:

Here's Willy...

****

- Zeusfluff and **LoveMR:**

Thanks for the reviewing....

I want to really thank you all for you're reviews, most of you on this list are "regulars" and I really appreciate it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In an instant she flew off sofa in its direction. She emerged a few moments later with a flushed toddler, who had his face buried in her neck.

"Look whose up from his nap." She said as she sat down next to Roxton.

"Hey buddy, how are ya?" John said as he ruffled Will's hair.

The boy didn't respond just continued to hide his face in his mother's neck.

"I think somebody is still tired." Marguerite said with a smile. "Maybe we should take a another nap." She said teasingly.

The little boy's head popped up instantly, "no...I awake, momma, I awake.....see..." he said as he leaned in and pressed his open eye to her face.

"Yes...yes I see." she said laughing. "so no second nap?"

"no" he said firmly shaking his head. "hi daddy..." he said, just noticing his father.

"Hey buddy, did you notice whose back?"

Will turned and looked around, when he spotted Veronica, his face lit up. "Aunt Ronnie...." he said as flew off his mother. "Auntie Finn.... Grandpa George...." he said as he hugged each one. "Yours back!!! Yours' back!!!" He added jumping up and down between them. Stopping he searched the main room and kitchen with his gaze, "Is Layton back? and Uncle Ned... Are's they here? Where?" 

"no darling..."Veronica said as she pulled him towards her and onto her lap. "There not back yet, maybe later."

"I miss them." he said seriously.

"Yes I miss them too." Veronicas said gently, thinking this was just sweetest little boy in the world.

"I sure d'they miss you, Aunt Ronnie. Layton has to miss his mommy."

"You think so?"

He nodded vigorously, "don't be sad. I here. and Layton'll be here maybe later." he said copying her words.

__

Yes, she thought as she gave him a hug, _the sweetest child in the world_. "Thank you Will." 

"We have a guest Will." John said.

The little boy's head popped up and he smiled when he saw Karla. "hello..." he said as he went to her extending his little hand. "I William John Roxton. Nice meet you."

Taking his little hand Karla smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." 

He shook it vigorously, "Are's you lost? We helped losts peoples." He said settling himself on his mothers lap. 

"Yes as a matter of fact I am lost. I came here with a very good friend of mine whose exploring South American jungles and we managed to end up here."

"Wheres your b'very goods friend?"

"I'm not sure. You see we ran into some trouble a couple of days back and I got separated from them."

"We cans help you." Looking over at Roxton he added, "rights daddy? we's can help."

"Of course we can son."

"Are you hungry buddy?" Marguerite asked.  


"A littles" he said.

"a little enough to want to eat?" Marguerite said smiling as she held him a bit closer. 

"Yes." he said simply.

"Come on honey, lets see what we can rustle up in the kitchen." Veronica said as she stood and offered him her hand. Which he took without hesitation. They wandered off to kitchen.

Marguerite waited until he was out of earshot before saying, "alright, so they couldn't live like that. What happened? what did they do?" She spoke firmly, quickly obviously wanting to get to the end of this tale.

Karla's gaze had been on Will and now she transferred it back to Marguerite. 


	11. The Origin: Chap 10

Authors Note: Thank you for all your feedback. I apologize for the delay, there's been a death in the family and things have been a little wacky. 

I hope you like. It's the end of the Christopher/Belle story.

******************************************************************************Previously....

__

Marguerite waited until he was out of earshot before saying, "alright, so they couldn't live like that. What happened? what did they do?" She spoke firmly, quickly obviously wanting to get to the end of this tale.

Karla's gaze had been on Will and now she transferred it back to Marguerite. 

And Now.....

*****************************************************************************

She smiled sadly, saying softly "they did okay for a few years. I'm not sure exactly how they did it but they did. At every family gathering, at every gala and ball, at society wedding's and funerals, christenings and coming outs they ran into to each other. They were amazing really, never, not ever did they give the masses anything to gossip about. Ever. He always greeted her with a cordial kiss on the cheek, she never spent more than ten minutes in his company or three minutes alone with him. They couldn't, because even if you'd been blind and deaf you still would have felt it, the chemistry, the love that vibrated like ocean waves between them. Sometimes slow and small other times huge and fierce but always there, always flowing. It really was only a matter of time." Karla paused and took a deep breath.

Then continued, "As far as I know Bella only shared her bed with her husband on their wedding night. The staff and those that knew her as Lady Robert Messina didn't really like her. She was cold, frigid really. She had a way of looking at you that could cut you to the quick in an instant. A way of glancing at a person that let you know you were beneath her and her time." The explorers smiled slightly here, remembering a raven haired heiress they'd met years ago who could do the same thing. "She was different with me too after that, we weren't as close, she wasn't close to anyone." She said sadly, the pain of those years reflected on her face. 

"It was three years later when things finally came to head." She said in a hushed tone, everyone was placing close attention, hanging on her every work, and she spoke softly deliberately, "Everyone was at the Mendoza country estate for a get-together. The men went out hunting and there was an accident, a shotgun went off and the bullet hit Christopher. The men brought him back to the house, he was semiconscious, covered in blood. Belle and I were in the sitting room trying to act upon the remnants of our youthful friendship when they came through the door. He saw her, reached out his hand to her. She stood, unconsciously I think, and was about to take his hand when suddenly Rosa was there exclaiming _oh my god_ and grasping his hand, glaring at Belle. They didn't think he'd live. Belle was in shock, she didn't cry, didn't ask to see him, nothing, she walked around like a zombie. That night he had a fever and in his delirium he called out her name, first softly but by early morning he was screaming it out. When she heard that scream, his voice calling out to her, it was like taking an ax to a block of ice. Her calm demeanor shattered and she went upstairs and into that bedroom like she owned it. Didn't give a damn that Rosa was there, that the scandal was already spreading like wildfire. The staff commented over and over how he called out his wife's sister's name instead of his wife's. When Belle went up the news did the rounds in seconds. She sat on his bed and smoothed his hair. Within minutes he was calm. The Doctor decreed that she stay since her presence calmed him. Rosa disagreed, argued, yelled, stamped her foot, threw every tantrum possible but the doctor would not be swayed. He declared that Belle was to remain by his side. And she did."

Karla stopped here.

"Well.... what happened." Finn was on the edge of her seat and young enough not to care if she was being rude or not.

Karla looked at Marguerite and smiled, "what do you think happened?" she asked.

"I was conceived" Marguerite stated in a rather dull voice. Her mind reeling from everything she'd just heard.

Karla smiled wider, "No my dear. You were not conceived then. Something better happened. Something that made your conception possible. Isabelle Mendoza was reborn."

Karla smiled widely as she continued.

"She was in there with him for four days and five nights. The doctor came and went but other than that no one else was allowed in the room because it upset him. The medic was sure it was nothing but a miracle that saved his life. He'd lost too much blood the man kept saying, no one could live after losing so much blood but Christopher did."

"When Belle came out of that room her reputation was in shreds, there wasn't a household in Spain that didn't know what had happened, that didn't know that the youngest Mendoza had spent so much time alone with her sister's husband. Many remembered their dance together all those years ago and like I said stories were spreading like wildfire." 

"Her father was furious, her mother in tears, and her husband --her husband was stoic. Like it didn't matter, like nothing was going on. Belle however, didn't care. The morning after she existed that room she made arrangements to have him transferred to a hospital in Madrid where he could finish his recuperation and she was to escort him. Rosa went wild, she had a hysteria attack and demanded that she be the one accompany her husband. Belle calmly told her that she was welcome to join them, if she wanted. Her husband asked her not to, she told him he too could accompany them but she was going. Her father told her not to, she didn't even acknowledge him."

"That's how it was from then on. Belle did as she pleased, she tried to accommodate your wishes with hers but if they didn't coincide, oh well. She did what she wanted."

"I'm guessing that didn't go over to well." Marguerite said dryly.

"No, she was putting her family, her husband to shame. That was not to be tolerated. Her father and husband decided it would be best for them to leave the country."

"Without consulting her?"

"yes, by the time she was informed of it. Everything was ready. Including her bags packed." 

"Oh my..." Challenger said softly. Everyone else was silent, sensing the end of the story.

"She through a fit. Or so I heard. Threw things, smashed things, told them they'd have to haul her kicking, screaming, biting, scratching body out of the country because she wasn't leaving. Then she proceeded to lock herself in her room."

Marguerite smirked, "that was the end of that." she stated. 

Karla shook her head gravely, "No my dear, you do not know the Mendoza determination --although..." she added with a smirk, "I'm sure you take after them. Belle's father had simply offered her the courtesy of telling her when what would be happening. Her objection made no difference. Her husband and father had made the decision. It was finished."

"And you say the future is barbaric..." Finn grumbled. 

George glared at Finn. 

"They were to leave the next morning. An intimate gathering was held to see them off that night and by intimate I mean all the cream of crop, the five most powerful families in Spain. My family and I attended. That night is blurred in my mind. Things seemed to move so quickly, one moment we were being offered champagne and the next... well..." taking a deep breath she continued. "Belle was expected to make an appearance, I didn't think she would --neither did half the people present but she did. She looked lost in that parlor, though, like she had no idea what was going on. Then realization dawned and she did the unforgivable --she said **no **--in public. 

[Scene switches and we now see an elegant room with finely dressed men and women. A few waiters with trays offering champagne glasses move about the room. Belle, (nearly identical to Marguerite, except for the blue eyes) stands in the middle, her eyes narrowed. A tall man with dark hair, dressed impeccably stands before her, glowering at her. To the man's left another man stands --this one blonde and a tad shorter, his expression is blank. To the man's right, a middle-aged woman (An older Marguerite) stands. Her hair is in an updo, a string of pearls graces her throat and her eyes are panicky.]

"What did you say?" the man asked, his tone hard.

Belle's chin lifted, " I said NO. Much the same way I said no, this morning. I will NOT leave the country."

A collective murmuring could be heard around the room. Her father's face reddened, he opened his mouth but was interrupted by his wife.

"Oh honey, you don't mean that." the woman came forth, wrapping her arms around her daughter and beginning to draw her out of the room. "Not after all the effort your father and Robert have placed on your trip. All they want is to please you darling..." 

When Belle refused budge, refused to break eye contact with her father, her mother felt her forehead. "You're burning up, darling, come on I'll put you right to bed. That's what you need a good night's rest, things will be much clearer in the morning." Looking at the room in general she added, "Please excuse us and have a wonderful evening." 

"Everything is clear now, mother." Belle said her tone firm. Her eyes still meeting her fathers'.

The room was silent. 

The woman moved to stand directly in front of her daughter, then gently with her index finger and her thumb tipped Belle's chin until the girl could do nothing but look at her mother. 

In those blue eyes, so similar to her own, she found a warning --and so much fear.

"Trust me, my daughter, things are **not **clear." she said in the firmest voice Belle had ever heard her use.

She acknowledged her mother's warning, but did not heed it. 

"My answer is the same now as it was this morning and will be the same tomorrow. NO." she lifted her gaze to her fathers'.

"I was not aware a question had been asked." her father stated

Again the murmur as the guests drew nearer, as in all high society circles a scandal was life's blood.

Belle remained silent. Her eyes defiant. The tension in the room was thick, when he suddenly threw his head back and laughed. 

A rich laughter, deep and gravelly, he looked to his guests and shook his head ruefully, effectively defusing the tension, "Children." he stated as if this explained everything. 

The guests laughed with him, looking to each other and nodding in agreement.

He reached out, taking a flute of champagne from a tray, casually he extended it to his daughter, his voice nonchalant as his spoke. Only those in the family saw the rage deep within his eyes. "Drink, daughter, and stop with this nonsense. Tomorrow you embark on seeing the world."

With an angry sweep of her hand, Belle sent the champagne glass flying out of her father's hand. 

It shattered into infinite fragments, releasing its contents onto the polished floor. Most guests gasped, one woman emitted a small shriek when droplets hit her gown. 

"I Will Not." she stated. 

He was silent, studying her. "You will apologize to your husband and mother, to our guest for this inexcusable behavior, Isabelle."

"What about your behavior father is that too not inexcusable? When will you apologize to me? Ask my forgiveness for stealing my life from me? For dictating what I would be with out even consulting me!?" she screeched, dropping all pretense of calm. The last time she'd allowed his rule to dominate her life, she'd ended up married to a stranger.

"I AM NOT ACCOUNTABLE TO YOU!" he roared at her. "You are MY DAUGHTER and you WILL DO AS I SAY OR I GIVE YOU MY WORD ISABELLE, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"What consequences Father, will I be miserable? Will my life be a living hell? Will my world be a prison of torment that I cannot escape? huh? Will I mourn each morning that I awaken with breath in my body? Because if that's what it is, it's too late! I'm already there! I've been there!! since the day you made..."

"That is enough Isabelle." Robert interrupted. His voice calm --cold. As it always was when he spoke to her. 

It perplexed her to no end, how someone so closely related to Christopher could have so little of his passion. Robert Messina was nothing like his older cousin and in many respects seemed almost older than him. He had none of Christopher's laughter, of his joy in the world. He was as old as her father in many ways.

"You do not mean this." He said softly with more emotion behind those words then she'd ever heard him use. 

He was begging her to take it back. To say that it hadn't been that horrible being married to him. To say that she had even a morsel of affection for him. 

In truth though, she couldn't, she didn't know him. At all. He'd made no effort to know her, was always out and when they were together he behaved as if she was hardly present.

She met his eyes and told him what he already knew. "I do Robert. I mean every word." she said softly, forgetting she was in the midst of an argument with her father --speaking only to him. "You know it is true. You and I we... we were never meant to be. I will not hold it against you if you decide to travel without me, for however long you feel the need." 

She was releasing him. Telling him to leave and he hated her for it. A red hot hate that coursed through his veins, leaving his head spinning. In front of all of society she had separated herself from him.

"Robert will do no such thing! You will leave this house tomorrow with him Isabelle!! OR so help me god you'll be sorry."

Turning her gaze to her father once again she bristled, "The only thing I'm sorry about is letting you tell me what to do for the last 17 years. Robert and I are over. I do not love him."

"LOVE Is not the issue!! He is your husband and it is wife's duty to follow her husband. A Mendoza fulfills their duty, Isabelle."

"I won't!"

"You will not stay here. I will not harbor within my walls someone who does not know their place!!"

"Then I will go." she said boldly. Taking long strides towards the door. 

Her mother followed her, "Belle please, think for a moment..."

"I have thought mother." she said.

Her father and Robert, along with a good portion of the guest followed her into the foyer. 

She stood a few feet from the door.

"Not enough Belle..." Her mother added. Tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

"I will not leave the country and if shelter is denied me here I will seek it elsewhere."

"Heed my words Isabelle Gabriella for I will say them only once." Her father's voice was different now and Belle knew --this was it. The end of the line-- his way or her way.

"Come stand before me now and I will punish you accordingly. Then you will retreat to your bedroom and tomorrow morning begin to travel the world with your husband. In time this scene you've caused will be forgiven and you may live your life as you have until this point --pampered and cosseted, sheltered and protected." He paused here and she felt a shiver slide down her spine. "Step foot outside that door... and you cease to be a Mendoza." 

"Edward, No..." Belle's mother cried out, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. 

Shaking she walked to stand in front of her daughter. Her eyes spilling forth tears, "Belle please... your to young to see... just accept.... your life will be easier..."

"Easier yes, Mother, but will I ever be happy?" 

Silence was her answer. 

And Belle knew. She had to go. Tears filled her eyes as her father's words registered --_cease to be a Mendoza_. He would disown her. She would no longer be his little girl. _Cease to be a Mendoza_...

So be it.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her chin and met his gaze. For one moment Edward felt pride in his daughter. She was strong and in that insight that is awarded parents, he knew, with a certainty that alarmed him --she would fine. Finer than any of them ever would be. 

Just as quickly, though, it was gone. In his entire life -- and he would live to be 86 -- Edward Mendoza would only feel that moment of pride in his youngest daughter once more.

"I renounce the Mendoza name and everything that goes with it." she said softly. "Good-bye Daddy." 

It was the last time she called him that.

She never set foot in that house again.

***********************************************************************************

"She gave it all up." Marguerite said. Her voice breathless as she pictured this young girl. So brave, so determined, so young...

"Yes. That night for the first time in years I snuck out. I knew where she'd go. And I had to get to her. An old mausoleum we used to play at, no one visited it. I found her there and we cried. A lot, about everything --what had just happened, what would, what could. The next day I took a message to Christopher in the hospital. Two day later he vanished. That same day the mausoleum was empty." She smiled.

"I believe dear, it was around this time you were conceived."

Marguerite smirked. "Momma can I play."

Will asked suddenly, finished with his snack he bounded over to his mom. 

"honey there's no one to watch you. We're all a little busy."

"I'll watch him." Finn added. She loved to play with this little boy that called her _auntie_.

A few moments passed by as Veronica sat and Finn took over the small charge and left the tree house. They'd play within the fence for a little while.

"She contacted me about five months later. She was pregnant and living with Christopher in a small apartment. They were going to wait until the baby was born and then sail away. I began to visit her and we became close again. One day, a few weeks before she was to give birth, she confided in me that attempts had been made on Christopher's life. She was panicked. I calmed her. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. I was her godmother. Christopher was in love with her. He would spend hours sitting by her cradle watching her sleep. 

[We see a handsome young man with gray eyes and dark hair. Dressed in slacks and shirt sitting on a chair. His gaze fixed on something across the room. It is Belle, her hair is short and she is holding a tiny dark haired child. A young Karla sits next to her.]

"You'll glare holes into them, if you don't blink Christopher." Karla said smiling.

He laughed, "I have something for you Belle. Karla helped me pick it out."

Belle looked to her friend who was grinning. "What is it?" she said smiling. 

Christopher went and retrieved a case from a drawer. 

"For the most lovely woman in the world." he said as he draped a delicate chain around her neck.

"Oh Chris...." she said softly, "its gorgeous." She said fingering the heart with one hand. "oh there's something written on it... _To my wife, my heart, my soul, Our love binds us eternally." _Tears spilled quickly from her eyes and Karla reached out to take the baby. She covered her face.

"Hey, hey, those better be tears of sheer joy." he said kneeling in front of her.

"I'm...I'm not your... your wife...I'm not." she whimpered.

He removed her hands from her face and gently tipped her face to look at him, "In every way --you are, have been, and will always be --my wife."

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." he stated.

They each others gaze.

"Great now that that's cleared up. Show her the other one." Karla interrupted. 

With great fuss he produced Marguerite's chain, read the inscription and gently draped it around his daughter. 

Belle took her baby in her arms again and looking at Christopher, said firmly, "We'll never take them off."

************************************************************************************

"Two months later he was murdered." Karla said. Her eyes filling once again. "I don't know the details. Only that Belle was there. That it was trade-- his life for hers, that he died to save her so she could save you. And that it was orchestrated by Robert Messina, somehow."

"What?"

"She never would tell me how. Only that it was him, he'd killed Christopher. I didn't believe her at first. She was hysterical and I kept reminding her that the only person who knew there whereabouts was me, that I was never followed, that there had to be a mistake. Robert wouldn't kill his own cousin." 

"She was positive. Not only that he'd killed Christopher but that she and Rita were next. That she had to get out of the country as soon as possible, that Chris wouldn't die in vain." 

"I don't have many regrets in my life," she said softly after a moment. "The fact that I didn't take her more seriously is one of them. Its just... she was such a mess... I tried to talk to her, to help her but she wouldn't let me near her, wouldn't listen. She needed to get out of the country, she said, she was desperate. Desperate enough to go to her father."

"What!" Marguerite exclaimed, "the man who disowned her! What could she possibly think he would do for her?"

"Protect her, protect you. Be a father and stand by his little girl even though all of Europe now, was talking about their family."

"Europe?" Roxton questioned.

"Christopher's mothers' family is Italian Royalty. Half the Italian Royal house was present at the funeral. The majority greeted the grieving widow, Rosa. But his mother was always in contact with him and knew about Belle, about you. She just didn't know where you were."

"Anyway she went to father when he was at a restaurant, believing he'd be more sympathetic in public. He wasn't. He denied her. She had her infant daughter in her arms --begging for asylum from the men who'd murdered the man she loved and he pushed her out into the street again."

"Two weeks later... you were taken."

************************************************************************************

[Belle, a huge bruise on the side of her face, her eyes swollen and red, paces around the room stuffing random articles of clothing into a bag. Karla stands in the room, eyes wide and pale.]

"Where the bloody hell do you think your going Belle? huh? Answer me dammit!" she says reaching and tearing the shirt from her Belle's grasp.

"I have to find my baby." she said going to the bag and rearranging things it. Her voice is gravelly, broken, her face blotchy.

"Listen to Belle, Belle!" Moving to stand in her way Karla begins, "You need to think. First thing you have to get that face looked at by a doctor. Secondly, you need to contact the authorities and -- "

"--and tell them what, Karla?!" she roared. "That my SISTER stole my daughter!! That my HUSBAND helped her!! That HE MURDERED _HER _HUSBAND who also happens to be HIS COUSIN!!"

"If its the truth..."

"Nobody cares about the truth Karla." she yelled, tearing herself away. "It'd my word against a Messina's and a Mendoza's." 

"_YOU_ are a Mendoza."

"NO. I'm not. No one will recognize me as one."

"Then go to your Father, after this...."

"Never." she hissed at her, tears trailing down her cheeks, " I begged him to help me, to help his GRANDDAUGHTER. and He said NO. He denied me his help and I'll rot in hell before I ever address that man again."

"He's your daughter's grandfather."

"Like Hell He Is!! He's nothing to her, NOTHING. He's not worthy of being associated with anything of Christopher's." She cried than stopped, "Hell neither am I."

"Belle..."

"I lost his baby.... he died so she could live and I let _them_ have her." she cried, leaning against the wall, she slid to the floor. "_I let them have her."_ she whispered.

Karla followed her down, "You didn't _let_ them do anything. Look at this place its ruin. They broke down the door, for Christ sakes, look at your head, you did everything you could. It's not your fault and Christopher died for _you_, too."

She shook her head, "I should have done more, anything.... something oh god Karla do you know what she said? Do you know what Rosa's gonna do to my baby?"

"Belle don't do this to yourself"

"She laughed, said that this child born of passion, born of pure unconditional love --would never know the feeling. She said she would make my baby the most unhappy child, that she would destroy her, turn her into something no one could love...." she cried. And Karla felt her own tears fall, felt her heart break. 

"I have to stop her Karla. Somehow. I can't let it happen... That's Christopher's baby... she can't have Christopher's baby..." Standing she resumed her packing. 

The last thing she did was replace her locket, which Rosa had torn off her neck when the men held her against the wall. 

"Robert promised he'd let Rita keep hers." she said softly looking into the mirror. "I wonder if he meant it?"

"He might have." Karla said softly.

Turning swiftly away from her reflection, Belle stated, "I have to go." 

"The world is huge place, Belle. This is an infant we're talking about, you can't hope to find her without the help of the police... maybe the Italian police... you know Angelina... Christopher's mother...."

She nodded. "Maybe."

"You'll try on you own first though, right?" Karla said wryly, drying her tears.

"She couldn't have left Spain yet."

"But Belle, even Spain is so large...."

"Listen to me Karla," she said facing her friend. Her blue eyes calm. "I will climb every mountain, walk every street, swim every river in this country, cross every ocean in this world if I have too but I will find my baby girl."

Karla held her gaze for a moment. 

"I know you will."

***********************************************************************************

"We've corresponded rather regularly over the years." she added after a moment. 

"She's in America now, married. Years ago, she almost found you. Or her husband did, he was in England on business and saw in the newspaper... oh." she said suddenly smiling as if she'd realized something.

"Of course, the article spoke of an expedition to a lost world. But it was printed the day you were to leave and he had been staying at the opposite end of town. He recognized you in the photo. You'd left by the time he got there. He tried to follow but time wasn't on his side. These things had to be planned in advance. She thought you'd return in six months, then the expedition was lost and..."

She let the sentence hang.

"She thinks I'm dead?" Marguerite asked.

"Your mother is a pit bull. She will believe you are dead when she sees your body. On the contrary she's funded several expeditions but the consensus is that you've all vanished." She smirked. "I can't believe it didn't dawn on me before... The Challenger Expedition."

"She didn't fund this one though?" Roxton asked.

"No, she's not even aware that I'm in South America.... we are still in South America right?" she asked hesitantly. 

George told her yes. The others were silent.

"What an amazing story." Veronica said softly. Her mind still filled with the visions of this love story, ended so tragically.

Karla sought Marguerite's gaze. "Yes it is. I think, however, that it is about to get much more amazing."

Marguerite held her gaze, "Time will tell." she said firmly, "Time will tell." 


End file.
